Friends Come in All Sorts
by neomoon585
Summary: Kari and Eva's cousin Alan Yuki comes to live with them in the Mansion, but he does not like aliens at all. But when something terrible happens to the family, Alan will have to work together with Lucky, his cousins, and some aliens to save them.
1. A Visitor is coming

**Hey it's me again! Since the story "A 'Peachy' Adventure" was a success, I thought I make a short sequel from it. **

**As always, I don't own any Ben 10 characters or Rachel because they belong to GoldGuardian2418. Only my Eva, Kari, Lucky, Akela, Suri and my other OC's. **

**So here's the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 1: A Visitor is coming**

* * *

Lucky smelled the morning air as he left his home for a brand new day. He was wearing his usual red hat, but this time he's wearing a pale green shirt with dark blue shorts. It has been a year since he, Kari, Eva and their friends began living with Rachel in the Jocklin mansion in California.

He began to run out the door until he was grabbed by his foster parent Akela.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" He asked as he raised Lucky.

"Dad, let go!" Lucky giggled as Akela happily put him done. "I'm just going out to play."

"Alright then, you may go, but before you do, you haven't seen your sisters have you?"

Lucky shook his head. "No, but I can look for them if you want."

Akela chuckled as he patted his head. "I'm sure they're fine. Go on and play now."

"Thanks. Bye Dad." Lucky hugged him goodbye and he went off.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Suri suddenly said as she appears while flying in her jet pack.

"All children do. It seems like only yesterday that the three of them met us and went traveling in the giant peach. Now we all have everything we wanted." Akela explained.

Suri nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Well, I must be off. My store won't sell its books by itself, you know."

"Bye, Akela. Say hi to Nova for me when you pass her bakery."

* * *

Kari and Eva were enjoying in the Mansion's living room. Kari was reading a good book while Eva was sketching Ghostfreak in the air.

"How's this pose?" Ghostfreak posed a heroic one. "Or maybe this one?" He then made a fearsome pose.

Eva giggled. "Ghostfreak, maybe you should just be yourself. I like any pose you make as long as you're still you."

Rachel then came to the room holding some letters she got from the mail. "Kari, Eva, I have something for you."

Kari stopped reading while Eva had just finished her picture as she gave it to Ghostfreak as a reminder who happily enjoyed it.

"Yes, Rachel, what's up?" Kari asked.

"You have mail. It's from Sergeant Williams and it looks important."

"Wonder what it is." Kari took the letter as she saw that it was address to them.

"Only one way to find out." Eva opened the letter and began to read it. Once they finished reading, their eyes opened widely at what the letter said.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know! It just can't be possible!" Kari said surprisingly with shock.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel said worriedly.

"It says here that Sergeant Williams had found a living relative of ours." Eva said.

"Relative? You mean to say that you two have another family?" Rachel couldn't believe her ears as the other aliens gasped.

"What's his name?" Ghostfreak asked.

"Or her. It could be a girl!" Rachel exclaimed as she felt kind of insulted.

"According to the letter, our relative is a cousin of ours from our father's side. His name is Alan Yuki and he's ten years old, like Lucky is now. It says here that he's an orphan like us since his mother passed away when he was younger by cancer while his father recently died a few days ago." Kari explained as she felt bad by the sad news of their cousin.

"That's terrible!" Rachel said she knows how it feels to be an orphan.

"Sergeant Williams says that since we're his only living cousins, he thought he should bring him over here later today in order to get to know us and to see if we accept him to our family." Kari continued as she thought for a moment. "The problem is... we never met him since our family is kind of distant and the last we saw our aunt and uncle, he wasn't born yet."

"Well, I know that we can't just leave him. He's all alone now and we're the only family he got in the world. So Rachel, what do you think?" Eva asked.

Rachel thought for a while and then smiled. "I don't see why not. Our home is open to anyone who needs the care and love of a family and we're always happy to accept one more member in our home."

"Great! Now I can't wait to meet our cousin! We have to get ready and tell everyone. Let's go, Kari." Eva said excitingly as she ran towards her room while Kari followed behind her.

"I'll go prepare the place for him. We'll call you when he comes."

"Thanks Rachel!" Kari thanked her as they entered to their rooms.

* * *

Lucky had finished playing in the meadow as he ran inside the Mansion and saw everyone cleaning and preparing for their guest. Snare-Oh and Sasha were dusting the stairs and the upstairs, Rook and Rachel were cleaning and preparing food in the kitchen, and even Whampire and Sasha were vacuuming the floors.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Lucky asked as he wondered the sudden cleaning schedule.

"We're getting a visitor who's probably going to be a new member to the mansion." Sasha explained as she turned off the vacuum.

"That's great! So where are my sisters?" He asked.

"Kari and Eva are upstairs getting ready. And I may ask, may we borrow some extra set of hands from your clones, Lucky?" Rook Blonko asked kindly.

Lucky nodded as he split himself into six new clones that went right into cleaning. Lucky giggled as he ran upstairs to the girl's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kari asked from behind the door.

"It's me, Lucky. May I come in?"

"Sure!"

Lucky opened the door and saw his sisters preparing themselves. Kari was brushing her hair while Eva cleaned her face with a wet towel. Lucky hopped onto their beds as he watched.

"I heard that we're gonna have a new member to the family." Lucky said.

"Yes, probably. Now let's see here." Kari saw her brother and began cleaning his face with another wet towel.

"Kari, why are you washing my face? It's only gonna get dirty again." Lucky struggled as Kari continued wiping of the smudges off his face.

"Because we're going to greet our visitor in front of the mansion very soon. You want to look nice, don't you?" Kari explained as she finished.

Lucky shook his head as he groaned. "Well, I guess. But who is our guest and where did he come from?"

"He's our cousin, Alan. He's from our father's side of the family and he's coming to come see us very soon."

"That's kind of cool. But what does he look like?"

"We don't know. We never met him before and sadly, like us, he's an orphan. So Sergeant Williams will bring him to us since we're his only living relatives."

"That's too bad. I know how it feels to be an orphan." Lucky lowered his head.

"We all do, but not anymore. We have a family now, and we're going to give him one soon enough." Eva said as she was prepared for the meeting. "Come on, let's go greet our cousin."

"Okay." Lucky said happily. "Hey, is he a kid like me?"

"Yes, he's ten just like you." Kari explained.

Lucky smiled as he, Kari, and Eva went downstairs to wait for Alan Yuki. And who knows what surprise he'll bring?

* * *

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	2. Alan's Welcome

**I don't own any Ben 10 characters or Rachel because they belong to GoldGuardian2418. Only my Eva, Kari, Lucky, and my other OC's. **

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 2: Alan's Welcome**

* * *

Eva, Kari, Lucky, and Rachel were waiting outside the Mansion for Alan. The sisters were excited as well as nervous since they never met him. Will he like them or even like their family? Lots of these questions were popping into their heads.

"I wonder what he'll be like." Eva wondered.

"Well, I don't care what he looks like, as long as he is kind and gentle and maybe even a little smart in his own way." Kari said.

"I hope we get to play soon." Lucky admitted happily.

"I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to do that." Rachel giggled.

"Well, what's going on here?" The kids heard a voice and they saw it was Thowra coming home from work. Eva happily ran to him and gave him a kiss which he returned happily.

"I'm glad you're back! How was Plumber's work?" Eva asked as she hugged him.

"You know a Plumber's work is never done. It was okay. Went to Anur Transyl to patrol and all is well." Thowra answered.

"That's good to here." Rachel agreed.

So, what's going on?" Thowra asked curiously.

"We have a cousin of ours coming to live here and Sergeant Williams is bringing him here today. We never met him, but since his parents passed away, we are the only relatives he has left." Kari explained.

"Sounds cool! I hope he likes aliens as much as you kids do." Thowra said proudly.

"I'm sure he will." Rachel said.

Thowra then let go of Eva and planted a kiss on her cheek which made her smile. "Well, I'm going to our house now. Let me know how it goes." The girls nodded in agreement. But before he could walk, he staggered and rested beside the mansion wall.

"Thowra!" Eva cried out.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked worriedly. Thowra breathed heavily until he got back on his feet again.

"Strange. I suddenly felt so tired." He admitted.

"Perhaps we should get you to bed." Eva said worriedly for her love.

Thowra shook his head. "Nonsense. I feel better already." Thowra grinned and pulling thumbs up. "I'll just go back home."

"Okay, we see you later." Lucky said. Eva then stared at Thowra worriedly and tried to follow him.

Thowra saw her and stopped. He comforted her as he said. "I'm fine, Eva. Really." Eva smiled as she kissed his cheek and he left for home.

"Hey look! Here they come!" Lucky cried out as the girls saw Sergeant Williams' van coming through the gate and into the mansion entrance where the four friends waited. The van parked in the front and Williams came out of the driver's seat and came to greet them.

"Good Morning, Sergeant!" Rachel greeted him.

"Good morning to you too kids." Williams happily returned the greeting. "How are you today?"

"We're fine, thanks for asking." Rachel answered. "Isn't Alan with you?"

"Yes he is. I just need to help him get down."

"We can't wait." Eva said.

"I'm sure you do. But... I got to warn you though. He's very shy and distant since his parents passed and it's going to be quite a challenge for either of you to get use to each other." Williams warned them.

"Why is that?" Lucky asked.

"You'll see. I'll go get him." Williams said. "Say, do you guys like pets?"

"Excuse me?" Kari asked as Eva and Lucky wondered.

Williams opened the car door and the moment he did, a big female German shepherd came out. She was black and brown and wearing a brown collar. Then the kids saw Williams pulled out a maroon wheelchair. And finally, a young boy came out and sat on the wheelchair. He was a ten year old boy with peach skin, reddish brown hair, emerald green eyes, and weak legs. He was wearing a red shirt, brown jeans and dark blue sneakers. The boy and Williams then came over to the girls.

"Everyone, this is Alan Yuki and this is his dog Nights." Williams introduced. "Alan, this is Rachel, the owner of the mansion where you'll be staying, and these three are your cousins."

"Hello Alan. I'm Eva and this is my older twin sister Kari." Eva kindly said to him.

"We also would like to introduce you to our little brother Lucky." Kari said but Lucky hid behind Kari shyly. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Lucky then saw Alan and waved shyly. "Hello."

Alan then quietly stared at the kids. "Hello." He quietly said.

"Okay, then. I must be off. Call me if anything happens, alright?" Williams said as Rachel nodded in agreement. "Alan, I'm leaving you in their care now. You'll be fine."

Sergeant Williams then got into the van and drove off while the kids waved goodbye.

"So, Alan, this is your dog, right?" Eva asked while Alan nodded. "Is it okay if I pet her?"

"Sure." Alan said as Eva went to Nights and petted her on the head which made Nights lick her face.

"She's cute."

"Her name is Nights. She's a German shepherd and she's my best friend. She was trained as a service dog." Alan softly explained.

"A what?" Lucky asked.

"She helps me out when I can't do stuff. Sometimes I drop things, you know." Alan then pulled out a small book from a bag behind his chair. "See this book? Watch this. Whoops!" He then drops the book on purpose and Nights barked as she quickly picked up the book and handed to Alan.

"Thank you, Nights." Alan said as he petted her.

"Wow! That's cool!" Lucky said.

"There's a whole lot more stuff she can do too. Isn't there, Nights?" Alan said as Nights panted.

"Like what?" Kari asked.

"She can open and close doors, turn light switches on and off, and she barks to let people know when I need help. She can even pull my wheelchair."

"How did she learn how to do that all stuff?" Eva asked, impressed by the dog's intelligence.

"She took lessons and then we both took lessons together. I got really good at giving her hand signals and she became really good at helping me, too." Alan said.

"Well, then how about we introduce Alan to the rest of the group?" Rachel asked.

"Sure! Come on Alan!" Eva said as she ran ahead with Lucky behind her. Kari then helped Alan push the chair after he let her.

* * *

Near the seed home, Faron just returned from his job after a busy day and was helping Kopa tending the fields. Suri was busy fixing her inventions while Thowra was on the roof.

Nearby, Sasha, Amy, Snare-Oh, Tina, and Sally were playing together until Lucky called out to them.

"Hey everyone! We have a new guest!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and they came to them. The aliens saw Alan on the wheelchair with Kari behind him and Nights by his side.

"Who's he?" Sally asked

Tina asked her uncle Snare-Oh. "Why is he on a wheelchair?" Snare-Oh quietly shushed her.

"You can't say that out loud, Tina. You might hurt his feelings."

"Sorry." Tina quietly apologized.

"I wonder if that's the famous cousin of Kari and Eva everybody's talking about." Suri wondered.

Kari, Eva, Rachel, and Lucky quickly placed Alan in front of the group, but Alan gasped nervously at meeting the aliens as he backed away a little.

"Well, he's kind of cute." Sally whispered to Amy who giggled.

"Hi, everybody." Eva came to them. "I want all of you to meet our cousin Alan and his pet dog Nights."

"Hello, Alan!" Sasha happily greeted.

"Welcome to our home!" Kopa happily bowed as he joined Kari by her side.

"Hi Alan. My name is Sasha." She said as she saw Nights. "Oh, you're adorable!" She said as Nights let Sasha pet her.

"And I'm Sally."

"I'm Amy and this is my fiancé Snare-Oh and his niece/adoptive daughter Tina." She introduced her family who happily waved hello.

"And this is our family: Suri, Faron, and our fiancés Kopa and Thowra." Kari said.

"And don't worry, I may be an alien vampire or Vladat, but I promise that I won't bite." Thowra joked.

Alan gasped as he tried to move away from them.

"What's the matter, Alan?" Rachel asked.

"I'm... I'm afraid." He admitted to her. The others were amazed by his answer.

"Are we scary?" Suri asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm very scary." Faron said as he breathed deeply while puffing out his chest. The others laughed at his 'scary face' and he breathed out returning to normal size.

"Good one, Faron." Snare-Oh chuckled.

"Well it just so happens that Vladats can be veeery scary!" Thowra joked as he growled showing his fangs. This had cause Alan to hide behind Rachel in a frightened mood.

"Thowra, you are not helping!" Kopa sternly said to Thowra as he realized his mistake while the others angrily stared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He immediately apologized to Alan.

Eva came to Alan and comforted him. "Gee, Alan. There's nothing scary about my friends. Honest. They are really, really nice once you get to know them."

Alan stared at the aliens with worry. "It's not everyone, Eva, it's the aliens. They are not humans like us and I don't want to be near them!"

The aliens gasped at his suggestion and felt kind of upset.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I can't play now. I have to unpack." Alan said as he quickly rode his wheelchair away from them with Nights behind him.

Eva and Kari stared upset. "I don't understand why he's so scared." Eva said.

"Maybe he's not scared. He's just a stuck up!" Suri stubbornly said.

"Suri!" Kari shocked by her judgment. "You don't mean that!"

"I'm sure that he will get over it once he gets to know all of you." Rachel supported them. "We will just leave him be."

Everyone agreed to that idea as they all left except for Faron who kept watching Alan from afar. Lucky saw him and came to him.

"Aren't you coming, Faron?"

"I guess so." He answered but after Lucky left, Faron followed Alan to where he went.

* * *

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	3. Adapting

**I don't own Ben 10. Only the characters I had created. **

**Here's chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 3: Adapting**

* * *

Alan was in his new room inside the mansion. It had a big bed, a small desk with a moving chair, a bookcase, a small television which he can use to play his play station in it, and a balcony to look outside and watch the sunset. Nights was in her comfy bed near Alan's bed as she rested while Alan finished unpacking.

He had his head deep in thought. "_I can't believe that this house is full of aliens in it and what's uncanny is that many of the girls are engaged to them. What were they thinking?" _He thought about the aliens he saw and he didn't want to be near them, not even his cousins' boyfriends despite their kindness.

With all these thoughts in his head, he didn't even hear someone knocking on the door.

"Alan?"

Alan was startled at the voice and quickly turned around only to see Rachel and the mummy alien Faron standing in the doorway. Rachel was holding a piece of chocolate cake on a plate. He stared nervously at them as the mummy kept his distance from Alan.

"May we come in?" Faron kindly asked.

Alan could only stare until he nodded in silent as Rachel and Faron softly came inside.

"I brought some cake in case you're hungry." Rachel placed the plate on the desk and went outside the balcony as they watched everyone else playing on the meadow. Alan silently joined them with Nights by his side, but he kept his distance from Faron.

"So, do you like your new room?" Rachel softly said as Alan listened.

"It's ok." He answered. There was a deep silence between them, either not knowing what to say.

"Have a piece of cake. Rachel made it deliciously sweet!" Faron offered Alan.

"Thank you, but I don't want cake. I want to have a family."

"But Alan, you have a whole family just waiting for you right here. What about your cousins Kari and Eva?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but what's the good of that if they are not my parents? There's no one who could be my friend either." Alan complained as Faron and Rachel knew how he felt since they are also orphans as well.

"I wish my mom have given me a brother and then I always have someone to have fun with." Alan said as he stared at the clouds as they formed a shape of a small family.

"Now Alan, your mother would have loved to have given you a brother." Rachel comforted him.

"But because you were her only child, I know that you were very special to her." Faron finished for Rachel.

"What's so special about being all alone?! Especially when you are different from everyone else." Alan exaggerated as he asked them.

"Ah, but that's just it, Alan. None of us are ever really alone." Faron explained as he carefully placed his hand on Alan's shoulder. Alan didn't move as he did and this made Faron smile a little as he continued. "Everyone is different, even twins and aliens are different."

Alan sighed sadly. "But I feel alone."

"Yes, we understand, Alan." Rachel said as Faron agreed. "But look around you. Our home is so full of life. The mansion is really a very special place, filled with very special creatures."

Alan went closer to the edge of the balcony and saw that Rachel and Faron were right. The mansion had almost every alien in it and lots of humans as well.

"We have flying aliens, swimming aliens, and humans of all kinds and forms. We even have a few annoying bugs as well." Faron explained as he saw a blue dragonfly flying near him and tried to ignore it. "These aliens, like me, love to be around people because we adapt."

"Adapt? What's that?" Alan wondered.

"It means that we figure out new ways to do things like fitting into the human world and helping kids who can't help themselves to move on." Faron explained.

"I still don't get what adapt means, Faron." Alan sighed.

"I do." Rachel said. "It means using what you got and making the best of it."

"You mean like Nights?"

"Exactly." Rachel answered. "The aliens here will help you on the way and just think: there might be other kind of aliens out there just waiting to be discovered."

"Really?" Alan wondered.

"That's right. So you see, Alan, in a world so full of life, you're only as alone as you choose to be." Faron gently said to him.

"Do you understand, Alan?" Rachel asked.

"Well, no."

Rachel giggled. "Don't worry, you will. You know, everyone here in this mansion had always felt alone when they first moved here like you."

"They have?"

"Of course, even me." Faron agreed. "But I have friends now who will always remind me that I'm never alone." He then sat on the edge of the balcony as he began to sing.

**_No one has to be alone  
in this world we live in  
You don't need to feel  
there's no one by your side  
Everything you see  
is a gift you're given  
Anywhere is home  
and no one has to be  
alone_ **

While Faron sang, Eva, Kari, Lucky, and the rest of their friends came in to join them. Akela pulled Lucky and Eva up the balcony as Kari was carried by Kopa in his arms.

Eva then sang as she was surrounded by her friends.

**_There is so much that surrounds us  
There are friends we've yet to find_ **

Then Kari joined in as well.

**_There are dreams to be discovered  
and dreams to leave behind_ **

Lucky then came to Alan.

**_All the wonders up above us  
and splendors down below_ **

The others join in as well.

**_There is so much more to everything  
then we can ever know_ **

Thowra:

**_You don't have to be afraid  
of being lost and lonely_ **

Akela:

**_Everything you need  
is right before your eyes_ **

Rachel:

**_Each bright and shining day  
is waiting for you only  
Make this world your own_ **

Alan joins in the group as he sang with them.

**_and you'll never be alone_ **

Faron happily sang as he came to Alan.

**_Remember  
No one has to be  
alone_ **

After the song, Alan realized that maybe being in the mansion with all the aliens might not be so bad after all. He suddenly felt a bit better.

"I guess you're right, Faron. I don't think I'll ever feel alone again."

This made everyone else feel good, knowing that Alan is starting to get used to this big change in his life.

* * *

When night came in the mansion, Alan was playing cards with Kari, Eva, and Lucky. Even though Lucky is an alien, Alan got used to him very quickly and liked him since they are the same age and understood their feelings of being in a new family.

"Okay, Lucky, you got any threes?" Kari asked with her cards up to her face.

"Go fish!" Lucky giggled as he shook his head no.

"Shoot!" Kari groaned as she pick an extra card from the card deck and added to her fold.

"This is fun, Alan. I haven't played go fish in a while." Eva said.

"Not as fun as this." Alan smiled. "Eva, you have any fives?"

"Oh Man!" Eva complained as she gave all her fives to Alan. "No fair! I was gonna ask that next."

"Too late!" Kari snickered.

As they continued playing, Kari then asked Alan something she had on her mind.

"Alan, I was wondering if you don't mind my asking: What did your parents did for a living?"

Alan was surprised at the question as he stayed quiet for a while.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, you didn't. It's been a while since anyone has asked me that. My parents were scientists. My mother studied different plants and herbs to make medicine out of them while my dad studied creatures in their natural habitats and their biology. After I was born, my mother became a housewife especially after I started to using a wheelchair when I was four, leaving my father with more work to do. Even so, they both love me and care for me together."

"That's interesting." Kari said.

"Alan." Lucky suddenly said to his adoptive cousin. "Why is it that you don't like aliens?"

Alan sighed heavily as he then explained. "You see, after my mother, rest her soul, died, my father became curious of learning more about different kinds of aliens that have been living around here in secret. He recently found a cave leading to a hidden land which it is known as the Nightmist Forest. According to its studies, he discovered many plants and herbs that can be used for medicine, but he also discovered that the alien inhabitants that were not kind at all. These aliens were dangerous, monstrous, and ferocious. One day, my dad went there to gather a few samples, but he encountered the aliens and escaped... but not without some deep injuries. He died from its wounds, leaving me as an orphan."

"That's terrible!" Kari sadly said.

Alan nodded as he was trying to avoid his tears from leaving his eyes. Kari saw them and she came over and hugged Alan as well as Lucky and Eva.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, but not all aliens are bad." Eva explained.

"That's right." Lucky agreed. "The aliens here will never hurt you and will always protect you from harm. There's nothing to worry about."

Alan smiled as he felt right at home again. "Thanks guys. That means a lot. I hope that we're friends."

"Of course we are friends, Alan. And friends share." Lucky said as he laughed while ruffling Alan's hair.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed now." Kari said as she got up.

"Oh, but I never get to stay up late!" Lucky yawned as he crossed his arms. Eva chuckled as he picked him up.

"Even big aliens need their sleep." She said as she started to tickle Lucky as he laughed loudly.

"Stop!" Everyone laughed as they had fun.

"Good night Alan. Sweet dreams!" Eva said as she carried Lucky with Kari following her.

"Good night." Alan waved as they left. He then got into bed with Nights sleeping next to him as they rested for another day.

* * *

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	4. The Dark Pox

**I don't own Ben 10. Only the characters I had created. Sorry for the delay!  
**

**Warning: sad scenes that may make you cry **

**Here's chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 4: The Dark Pox  
**

* * *

When morning came, Alan joined his cousins on their way to Akela's bookstore called "Winter Books." When Alan saw Akela, he was startled at first, but slowly warmed up when he showed him that he means no harm. He was happy to know that the necrofriggian even let Nights joined them as long as she doesn't cause any trouble.

Kari brought her scrapbook so that Alan could see while Lucky joined and Eva was reading but she listened.

"That was your home?" Alan asked as he saw a picture of Kari and Eva on their fifteenth birthday when Lucky came to their family. "Where was that?"

"In England." Kari answered. "That picture was taken about more than a year ago actually. It was one the best birthdays we ever had."

"You look so happy there living near the beach." Alan said.

"We were both turning fifteen that summer when Lucky became part of our family. Good times." Eva added.

"It's nice to know that you're getting the chance to share some memories." Akela said as he organized some books. "And even nicer to see Alan here on friendly terms to you three and the aliens."

"Actually, the aliens and I are more like roommates than family. Although my cousins are both friends and family." Alan pointed out not wanting to insult them. "Oh, and thank you for letting me come over here and letting Nights join in as well."

The kids laughed as Nights happily panted in agreement while wagging her tail. "Is that you guys on a giant peach?" Alan pointed to the picture and a newspaper column of the giant peach news.

"Yes. That was the day we'd arrived in California." Lucky happily explained. "Thowra must have told everyone in the mansion that story every time they brought it up."

"I bet that's where Rachel got the idea of letting you and your friends stay at the mansion." Alan said.

"You know, I bet you're right." Eva joked.

"I wonder why Rachel so easily agreed to have a lot of aliens living in her mansion." Alan wondered, not looking away from the photos.

Akela chuckled as he said, "My guess is this: it wasn't how many aliens she had invited to live in the mansion that intrigued her as much as knowing how much bigger her family grows by helping people who needed family love and support."

The kids smiled as they knew that he was right. They were lucky to know people who would love them, protect them, and care for them. They would hate it something bad happens to them.

Suddenly the phone rang and Akela rapidly came to the counter were the phone was and answered.

"Hello? We were just talking about you, Rachel." Then Akela's face frowned as he listened. "He did? Them too?"

Kari and Eva, as well as Lucky and Alan, listened to Akela's worried voice as he continued. The kids became nervous as they wondered what's wrong.

"You called Suri or Azmuth? We'll be right there!" He hanged up as he turned to the kids. "That was Rachel! Thowra and some of the others have taken ill!"

Everyone gasped as they ran out the door and headed towards the mansion.

* * *

A few minutes of running, the kids and Akela arrived at the mansion and went inside. They headed upstairs and saw Kopa, Nova, Sasha, Amy, and many others waiting outside a door with sad and worried faces.

Akela came to Kopa. "What happened?"

"I dropped by our house on my way from gardening and I found Thowra and Faron in the living room floor. They must have fainted and fallen." Kopa explained.

Kari and Eva gasped at the news. "That was not all. It seems that Whampire, Ghostfreak, Snare-Oh, Blitzwolfer, and even Frankenstrike have also fainted."

While they talked, Suri came out of the door with a worried look.

"Suri, how are they?" Kopa asked.

Suri sighed heavily. "Their breathing is irregular and they all have very high fever. And that's not all, their bodies are all covered with purple spots. I did all that I could, but nothing seems to bring the fever down. Azmuth is checking them inside right now."

"How serious is it?" Akela asked.

"At their states, maybe only a few days, a week tops." Suri concluded sadly.

The girls gasped as they worried for their friends. "May we see them?" Eva asked worried.

Suri thought for a moment until she decided. "Okay, you can come inside, but not for long and silently please. Only Kari, Eva, Rachel, Lucky, Amanda, Sasha, and Amy. The rest will wait outside."

The others sighed heavily as they also wished to see their sick friends, but they agreed to wait outside. Kari, Eva, Lucky, Rachel, Sasha, Amanda and Amy followed Suri inside the med room. Inside they say Azmuth checking their conditions as he studied them. The girls saw Thowra, Faron, Ghostfreak, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, and Whampire on the beds. They were breathing heavily and sweating due to their high fevers. What surprised the girls was that their friends had purple spots on their bodies just as Suri explained. It looked like they have some kind of chicken pox. The girls went to their fiancés' beds to comfort.

"As you can see, they are very ill." Suri said as she joined Azmuth.

"But they'll get better, won't they?" Amy asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Amy. Some aliens do and... some don't." Suri sighed. The girls had tears forming in their eyes until Azmuth finally spoke.

"I've seen and heard this sickness many times in my life. I'm afraid that your friends have contracted the Dark Pox."

"The Dark Pox?" Rachel asked.

"It is a horrific disease only known in the Anur System. It only affects the aliens from that said system like Vladats or Ectonurites." Azmuth explained. "Professor Paradox once told me that this sickness once swept through Anur Transyl many years ago. More than half the population had died from it."

The girls gasped at this terrible news. "Oh no!" Sasha cried, fearing for Whampire's health.

"Is there a cure for it?" Lucky asked frantically.

"There is no known cure." Azmuth answered sadly. This made the others panic. "However, I have heard that no alien ever recovered from the Dark Pox unless they eat the white petals of the Star Flower."

"The Star Flower?" Eva asked as she wondered about it.

"Yes. Sick Transylians eat them while they are brewed in a special antidote and are cured if they eat them on time." Azmuth explained.

"How can you be sure that it will work?" Kari wondered as Azmuth said.

"Your late aunt had studied plants such as these flowers while your late uncle studied her reports. He was a good friend of mine long ago when he helped me with alien biology as well as cures."

Eva knew that this is a chance to save her love. "Suri, we have to get the Star Flower for Thowra and the others!"

"Master, where can we find this Star Flower?" Suri kindly asked her teacher.

Azmuth looked out the window and thought for a moment. It wasn't long the he admitted the location. "In the last place your uncle went, the Nightmist Forest."

* * *

Outside the door, the others were eavesdropping to the conversation. Alan gasped as the aliens' only hope is located in the place that caused his father's death.

'No, it can't be. If that is true, then there's no hope at all.' Alan thought sadly as he felt bad for his cousins and their friends.

* * *

Kari, Eva, and Lucky gasped as they know the place because of Alan.

"The Nightmist Forest!" Lucky exclaimed.

"That's the place Alan told us about." Eva said.

"Then we have to go there in order to find the Star Flower." Suri surely said.

Azmuth shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why not?" Kari asked him.

"The land is unpredictable and it's considered as a haven for the most dangerous aliens. Humans are not welcome there."

"But what about Thowra, Faron, or even Whampire? We can't just let them die!" Eva angrily said.

"I'm sorry, Eva, but it is just too dangerous for any of us." Azmuth sadly said as he then left them as he went out the door.

The girls then sat beside their sick friends while Suri accompanied her teacher. Then suddenly Thowra spoke weakly to his love.

"Eva?"

Eva gasped as she came to his side and Faron woke up so he could listen to them. "Yes, Thowra?"

"Eva, I want you to promise that if anything happens to me..."

"Don't say that! Nothing is going to happen to you or any of the family. I'm going to take care of you!" Eva cried.

Faron rose a little despite his illness and spoke. "You're still young and Lucky isn't old enough to take care of himself."

"If our home is in trouble or even change drastically, then I won't be here to protect you all. The plumbers are strong and Azmuth is wise." Thowra said.

Lucky stared as he became mad. "Well, I don't think that he's so smart. He won't help you."

"Lucky, you know he is trying to do his best." Thowra explained. "Promise me, Lucky, that if our home changes and is in trouble, you and your sisters will go seek help from the plumbers, so that they will find you a new home, if the time comes."

"And please, tell Alan for me that I'm sorry that I had never had the chance to get to know him and that I will always think of him as my own son." Faron weakly said as he went back to sleep.

"But guys, you're going to get better." Lucky cried.

"Promise me." Thowra finally said before he returned to his sleep.

"We promise." Eva silently agreed as she shed tears as well as the other girls too. Rachel and Kari sadly came towards Eva and Lucky.

"It's time to sleep, you two." Rachel said. "Everyone else has to go too."

"But I want to help you watch them." Sasha said to Rachel as she didn't want to leave Whampire's side.

"You can help me by getting some rest." Rachel comforted her sister.

"But there has to be something more we can do for them!" Lucky argued.

"Lucky, we all must learn to accept what the great circle of life hands us." Kari softly said to her brother.

"No!" Lucky cried as he didn't want to accept it. Kari then picked him up and motioned Eva out the door while Rachel did the same with Amy, Amanda, and Sasha.

* * *

The other members waited outside until they saw the girls come out. By seeing their sad faces, they knew that the situation wasn't good.

"How are they?" Akela asked worriedly.

"They just need rest as well as all of us." Rachel explained as the others agreed and went to their respective rooms with sad looks.

"Akela, would you do me a favor and take Lucky to his room, please?" Kari asked.

"Of course." Akela agreed as he accepted Lucky into his arms and left the mansion to their peach home.

Rachel went to help Alan to his room while Kari accompanied Eva to their room. Eva was silently crying while Kari spoke to her.

"Please try to understand, my sister. There's nothing we can do. Try not to worry. Life brings us many good things too, sometimes when we least expect them."

* * *

**This is one of the saddest things that I had written, but there will be more to the story. **

**Please keep reading for more surprises.**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	5. A New Journey

**I don't own Ben 10. Only the characters I had created.  
**

**Here's chapter 5.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 5: A New Journey  
**

* * *

The night was young and everyone else was fast asleep. Eva stirred in her sleep, feeling terrible about her sick friends. Eva rose silently and saw Kari sleeping deeply in her bed, her eyes red from crying herself to sleep. Eva understood that everyone was in pain and she had to do something.

"There is something I can do. I can find the Star Flower!" She whispered to herself as she got out of bed and dressed up into her usual black t-shirt with olive green pants that goes up to her knees, and grey boots. She then grabbed a small red backpack and packed a flashlight with batteries, rope, a canteen, a compass, bandages, and some food and water.

"I'll be back. Please don't worry." She whispered to Kari before she left the room.

* * *

Eva silently walked the hallway and heard the snoring of various aliens and people sound asleep in their rooms. She kept on walking until she had reached her destination: Alan's room. She silently unlocked the door and saw Alan and Nights sleeping in bed. She then took out a flashlight from her backpack and flashed it to Alan's face.

Alan groaned as the light bothered him. He then opened his eyes to see Eva at the door.

"Alan. Alan, wake up!" Eva whispered. Alan and Nights had woken up from their sleep.

"Eva?"

Eva shushed him as he spoke a little loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm got to find the Star Flower." She explained.

"What?!" Alan exclaimed until Eva shushed him again and motioned him out of bed. Alan then pulled his chair towards him as he placed himself on it. After Alan got dressed, the two of them, along with Nights, left the room as Eva began to speak.

"Will you tell me where to find it? Since you know that your father studied the Nightmist Forest, you might even have a map to it."

"I do have a map with me, but I can't just give it to you." Alan explained. "Eva, it's too dangerous. The Nightmist Forest is full of horrible aliens. You know my father died from it. You can't go by yourself!"

"I'm not!" Eva argued. "I'm going to ask Suri, Rook, Akela, Sasha, and Sally to go with me."

"But what about me?" Alan wondered as he worried for his older cousin.

"Well, I didn't think you want to come because you... you don't like my friends. And besides you just said you didn't want to go." Eva admitted.

Alan thought for a moment until he spoke. "Okay, I'll go, but we can't take the others!" Eva was surprised by his answer. "You see, if we take them, it will only slow us down."

"I don't know." Eva said doubtfully as she was unsure about this.

"Can I come too?" Alan and Eva gasped as they turned around to see Lucky in front of them.

"Lucky what are you doing up?" Eva asked, worried that he may wake the others up.

"What do you think? I'm going with you to help save our friends." Lucky explained as Alan and Eva were surprised by his decision. Thowra and Faron are my family. I'm going and you can't stop me!"

Eva sighed heavily as she knew that nothing will change Lucky's mind now. "Alright. You can go, but you have to listen to me and travel not far from me."

"Yes." Lucky smiled.

"Okay, guys. Let's hurry!" Alan ordered as he went ahead. "I know the way and the others don't. We have to go now or the others will stop us!"

The three friends then started on their way to their journey to the Nightmist Forest as they left the Mansion behind them.

* * *

**-Morning at the Jocklin Mansion-**

When morning came, almost everyone was awake. Kopa went to tend the gardens; Akela went to work on his store as well as Nova. In the meantime, Sally and Sasha were just coming to the kitchen where Suri was finishing eating her breakfast.

"Suri, have you seen Lucky? I can't find him anywhere." Sasha said as she sat on a chair, resting from her search.

"I can't find them either." Sally admitted in defeat.

Suri finished drinking her beverage. "Oh, he's probably just hiding from us so that he could play with that cousin of his that is Alan." She said as she got up and imitated Alan.

_"Oh Kari, Eva, I'm afraid! Your friends are so scary. Keep them away, keep them away!" She imitated Alan's reaction when he first came here. Sasha and Sally giggled to her movement as she laughed loudly._

But it wasn't long until they've heard someone calling for Eva.

"Eva!"

"That is Kari!" Sally realized.

"Eva! Lucky! Where are you?" Kari cried out to them as she searched everywhere.

"Something is wrong!" Sasha said to the girls.

"EVA! LUCKY!" Kari called out again, but no answer. She then entered the medical room where the sick aliens rested as Rachel watched over them.

"Have you found them?" Rachel asked. Kari shook her head.

"I'm afraid that they have gone to find the Star Flower! Oh, my brave siblings!" Kari sighed heavily as Rachel comforted her.

* * *

**It's small, I know, but I will write more.**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	6. Cave Trouble

**I don't own Ben 10. Only the characters I had created.  
**

**Here's chapter 6.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 6: Cave Trouble  
**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as the small group traveled far from home. They were in some valley miles away from the mansion and Alan was leading the way with a map in his hands. He was trying to study the environment to see if anything seems familiar.

"Are you sure you know the way, Alan?" Lucky asked as he and Eva caught to their cousin.

"Well, sorta." He admitted shyly.

"Sorta?" Eva overreacted.

"See, it's been a while since I left for the outdoors and sometimes I lose track of where I am or where I've been." He explained. "But don't worry. I think we should go this way."

Eva and Lucky sighed in defeat as they continued onward. They walked for a few minutes until Alan called out to them. "Eva! Lucky!"

The kids ran towards their friend and gasped at the sight before their eyes. There was a huge waterfall with two rainbows before their eyes. They even see an opening on top of a rocky path next to the falls.

"It's beautiful!" Lucky said in awe.

"Oh Eva, I remember this waterfall. My mother told me about it before. We are going the right way after all. Come on!" Alan cried out as they headed towards the cave entrance. "We gotta pass through this cave."

They reached the opening and they entered inside of it. It was dark and gloomy. The river flowed towards the outside and there were lots of stalagmites all around them.

"WOW!" Eva said amazed by the scenery.

"Let's go!" Lucky laughed as they ran inside enjoying the place. Little do they know that something was watching them in the shadows and growled as it prepared to attack the kids. Luckily for the boys, Eva stopped them in their tracks.

"Why are we stopping, Eva?" Lucky said.

"Dark water. It means it's very deep. I'm afraid that you won't get across it, Alan."

"Is there another way through the cave?" Lucky asked Alan who tried to think of another solution.

"I don't know." Alan said doubtfully.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go exploring. Come on!" Eva went ahead with the boys behind her. The mysterious creature growled angrily as it failed to catch its prey.

The kids traveled deeper into the cave to try to find the exit. "Guys, look!" Eva cried out as she found another exit on the other side. "That looks like the way to go. Race you!"

The kids laughed as they raced out of the cave, but immediately stopped as the exit was a ledge leading to a sheer drop on the bottom.

"I think we better go back." Lucky gulped.

"Good idea." Alan agreed. But suddenly the whole cave shook and rumbled. Eva looked at the ceiling and gasped in horror as the stalagmites and stalactites started to fall down in a drop.

"EARTHQUAKE!" She screamed as Lucky pushed Alan's chair as they screamed in terror while avoiding the falling rocks.

The boys ran ahead until everything stopped shaking. They quickly turned to see a mountain of rubble, rocks, and crushed stalactites and realized that Eva and Nights were not with them.

"EVA!" Lucky cried out.

"Eva! Nights!" Alan cried out as he tried to budge some boulders. "Eva, are you alright?" But no answer came and the rocks wouldn't budge despite their efforts.

"We can't do this by ourselves." Lucky admitted in defeat. Alan knew that Lucky was right. They needed help and he knows where he could find them.

"We have o go back to the mansion and get help."

"But we can't leave Eva and Nights alone!" Lucky protested.

"I know! You can create a clone to help me get home faster while you try to get them out. Sounds good?" Alan asked.

Lucky thought for a moment until he agreed. "Okay." He created a clone and instructed it to help Alan which the clone agreed happily.

"Don't worry, Eva! I'll be back." Alan yelled out, hoping for them to hear him and he runs off to get help, leaving Lucky to dig them out.

* * *

On the other side of the blocked wall, Eva was coming to as she grunted. Nights was licking her face trying to wake her up.

Eva opened her eyes to see Nights okay from the earthquake. But she realized that they were the only ones here.

"Alan! LUCKY! Can you hear me?" She cried out as she tried to find a way out. She hoped that they are all right.

* * *

**-At the Jocklin Mansion-**

Rachel and Kari were explaining to Rook, Sasha, Suri, Sally, and Akela in the living room when they wondered what had happened to their three missing friends.

"And then when the others got sick, Azmuth told us that only the white petals of the Star Flower could cure them. Eva and Lucky were so worried about Thowra and the others, that's why I know they had gone to the Nightmist Forest to find the Star Flower." Kari explained solemnly as the others gasped.

"Oh no!" Sally gasped as she became worried.

Suri crossed her arms. "Or maybe they are really off playing with that dumb old what's-his-name."

"His name is not what's-his-name, Suri. It is Alan, remember?" Rook corrected her as the others nodded in agreement. Suri sighed heavily as she let the girls continue.

"Lucky or Eva wouldn't just go off and play, Suri. Not when Thowra and Faron are so sick." Rachel explained to Suri. "Besides Alan's missing too."

This news had made everyone's eyes widen as Kari spoke. "She probably knows the way to the Nightmist Forest. I'm sure that he, Eva, and Lucky are searching for the Star Flower as well."

"Oh, do not worry. We will go and get them for you. We will!" Sally offered for them.

"No, Sally, you mustn't!" Rachel immediately denied it. "I can't risk you or anyone else Nightmist Forest is a dangerous place. You must promise us you won't go there."

Everyone was upset about this but they wanted to help their friends. "Uh, okay." Suri agreed but she secretly crossed her fingers behind her back. Rook and Sasha did the same thing.

"I promise." Sally promised as she and Akela crossed their fingers too.

"We all promise." Akela calmly said.

* * *

Minutes have passed as Rook, Akela, Sally, Sasha, and Suri went out to get some fresh air.

"I can't believe that Eva and Lucky went on without us! They should have asked us to go with them, but nooo! They wanted to go alone with their cousin instead!" Suri angrily protested as she felt upset.

"Maybe Eva or Lucky thought that we did not want to go with them. Maybe." Sasha wondered.

"Huh! Well, maybe, I changed my mind. Maybe I don't want to go after Lucky or Eva after all!" Suri yelled.

"Suri!" Akela ad Rook gasped in surprise as they couldn't believe she said that.

"Besides who even knows where the Nightmist Forest is anyway? I'm sure Rachel or Kari aren't gonna tell us." Suri said.

Then suddenly they have heard someone calling for them. "Suri! Akela! Rook! Sasha! Sally!" They group saw Alan and the Lucky clone coming to them at a fast pace and panting heavily after they had ran for miles to get here.

"I'm so glad I have found you all!" Alan panted.

"Alan!" Akela cried out.

"You're back!" Sasha said.

"Where's Eva?" Suri stared as she asked him.

"Eva? Well, she's uh..." Alan gulped as he became quite frightened by her. "See, there was a terrible earthquake and the cave fell down, and..."

"AND?" Everyone asked him in unison.

"You got to come now, you guys. Lucky is trying to dig them out as he made this clone for me to get here faster. He needs our help now!" Alan turned as the clone pushed him forward.

"We're coming Alan!" Akela followed as Rook and the girls rapidly followed too, but Suri stayed where she was.

"Well, I'm not!" Everyone immediately halted as she spoke. "Why should we believe him? He probably made that story up."

"I DID NOT!" Alan angrily defended himself.

"What are we going to do now?" Sally wondered how to solve this.

"What do you think, Rook?" Akela asked him. Rook stared at Alan and he could see that he wasn't lying so he nodded his head to Alan.

Alan smiled as he quickly led the others to his way.

"Looks like Rook's okay with this." Sasha happily agreed as the others nodded. They all went ahead but Suri stayed behind as she watched them leave.

* * *

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	7. Serious Situations

**I don't own Ben 10. Only the characters I had created.  
**

**Here's chapter 7.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 7: Serious Situations  
**

* * *

**-In the Cave-**

Eva, in the meantime, tried to budge some stones out of the way, but most of them are impossible to move. She breathed heavily as she became tired from the work.

"Alan, Lucky, are you out there?" She cried out.

"Eva?" She heard Lucky's voice from the other side but faintly. "Is that you?"

"Lucky! You're okay!" She exclaimed happily. "Where's Alan?"

"He went out to find help hours ago!" Lucky explained. "Don't worry, Eva. I'll try to get you out soon!"

"You do that! I'll try to find another way out!" Eva said as she and Nights explored the cave to find a way out. Eva had walked for a while until she reached an area where there was light coming out of the cave ceiling from some holes up there.

"At least now it's not so dark anymore." She said to Nights who wagged her tail in agreement. The girls kept walking, but suddenly Eva heard another set of footsteps following her. She gasped as she turned around, only to find no one there.

"That's strange. I thought I heard someone." She kept on walking but she still heard the same footsteps. Nights growled as she smelled a scent and turned around to see nothing there as well. "Easy girl. There's no one here, I hope."

They still walked until they stopped as they once again heard the same steps. "Okay, this is getting creepier by the minute." Suddenly she felt someone bumped into her and turned around to see an Orishan glaring at her. He is a red, mollusk-like alien with blue eyes, grey small spikes, and four fingers with claws on them.

"AAHHH!" Eva screamed as she and Nights ran away from the Orishan but tripped and fell to the ground.

"What are you doing in my cave?" The alien angrily asked Eva. She gasped as she was frightened by him while Nights growled in defense.

"Well, you see..." Eva began until the alien growled at her. She realized now that the alien isn't as frightening as she thought he was. "Hey, you don't have any teeth and you're not so scary at all."

The Orishan growled until he sighed heavily in defeat. "Yeah, Yeah, I know. I couldn't scare anybody if my life depended on it. But you can't blame a guy for trying. This cave is a dangerous place, you know?"

"I know." Eva giggled as she calmed Nights who stopped growling as she saw that the alien won't mean any harm.

"The name's Noah. Noah the Orishan. What's yours?" he asked.

"Eva and this is Nights." Eva answered.

"So tell me, Eva, what are you two doing here all alone?" Noah kindly asked.

"We're not alone. We were with my brother Lucky and cousin Alan. I mean, if they're alright that is."

What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Eva said as she led Noah back to the blocked cave wall. "The boys are on the other side of this wall."

Noah whistled in awe. "Whoo-wee! This was some cave in. You are your dog are lucky that you're both weren't hurt. I hope your friends are as lucky."

"Do you think you could help us dig out?" Eva asked Noah.

"Sure. I'll give it a try. Where there's a will, there's a way, you know?" Noah gladly offered to help Eva dig through the rocks.

* * *

On the other side of the cave, a mean looking sightless Piscciss Volann was coming out of his den with a hungry look on his face. He was covered with various scars, grey body, pale green eyes, wearing a brown neck brace and belt, sharp teeth, and has a phosphorescent light on his head.

Out of nowhere, a crimson armored Sotoraggian appeared behind the Piscciss Volann and poked him which angered the amphibious alien and tried to bite the intruder.

"Relax, Mako, it's me Tenten." The Sotoraggian calmed his comrade down.

"Tenten? You know that I don't see so well. Why do you sneak up on me like that?" Mako angrily asked.

Tenten snickered as he positioned himself in front of Mako. "Eehh... Called it a mean streak."

"Well, did you see anything to eat?" Mako asked hopefully.

Tenten shook his head and groaned. "Not a thing since those human children." Tenten said as he mentioned the kids he last saw entering the cave.

"Tenten, I'm hungry!" Mako yelled as he complained which started Tenten.

"You're hungry?! What about me?" Tenten complained. "I do all the real work around here!"

"You?! I get all the food!" Mako growled.

Mako crossed his arms. "Well, you couldn't get it without me! I'm the eyes!" Mako said while pointing his eyes to prove his point.

"So? I'm the teeth!" Mako growled while showing his strong jaws at Tenten.

"Well, who needs you?" Tenten argued.

"And who needs you?" Mako asked the same question back at the Sotoraggian.

"NOT ME!" They both said in unison as they went to their separate ways. Tenten went ahead to his path, but immediately stopped as he saw something that interested him. He turned around and caught up with Mako.

"Hey, Mako!" He whispered as he led Mako to the other side of the cave. The two of them saw Eva, Nights, and Noah trying to budge a boulder together. "Look, it's one of the human children!"

Mako grinned happily as Tenten chuckled evilly. "Something tells me supper is soon."

* * *

Eva and Noah were grunting as they used all their strength to move the boulder while Nights tried digging through some rocks. They finally managed to push away the big rock but their strength was almost gone.

"It's no use." Eva finally admitted. "We'll never be able to dig through all this." She groaned while Noah rested a little. "We need more help."

"EVA!" Noah suddenly heard various voices calling for Eva as Nights barked happily.

"Noah! It's my friends!" Eva happily realized that her friends came. This brought her the eagerness to keep digging.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side, Alan and the others were busy digging as well.

"We've got to hurry! She might be hurt!" Alan ordered the others. He was worried for the safety of his cousin and dog.

"I'll get them out!" Lucky exclaimed as he tried to lift a boulder but failed. "Okay, that's heavy."

But as they finished moving some rocks, a sudden rock slide tumbled down towards the young ones.

"Look out!" Lucky warned the others as they yelled in alarm and took cover. Luckily it stopped and everyone was unharmed.

* * *

"Sounds like a rock slide!" Eva told Noah as she heard the sudden rumbling from the other side.

"Don't worry, kid." Noah assured her. Suddenly they heard a growl roaring loudly. Noah's face turned nervous as he saw what cause the roar. "I take that back. Worry!"

Eva gasped as she saw the two rogue aliens charging towards them. "Straight ahead, Mako! Get them!" Tenten ordered as Mako crept closer, looking hungrily.

"RUN!" Eva yelled.

"HIDE!" Noah panicked as he hid behind some rocks. Eva ran down and noticed that her new friend wasn't with her.

"Noah? Noah!"

"What am I doing? I can't leave the kid out there alone!" Noah thought as he found her. "Eva!"

"We have to hide, Noah!" Eva cried out.

"Follow me!" Noah leads her and Nights towards, barely missing Mako's jaws on the way. They finally reached a hidden crevice not far from where they were. "In here, Eva!"

Eva immediately hid inside with Nights beside her. "But what about you?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry! Now you see me." Noah jumped into the pool of water next to Eva. "Now you don't."

Eva gasped as she saw the two evil aliens passing by her hidden location and hid. It was easy to fool the sightless Mako, but unfortunately Tenten led him to Eva.

"Over there, Mako!" Tenten pointed to the crevice as Mako tried to reach Eva from the inside, but it wasn't wide enough. So Mako used all his might to bust open the crevice more, making the whole place rumble.

* * *

The group heard and felt the rumbling as the whole cave shook. "Oh no! It feels like another earthquake!" Alan exclaimed.

Lucky heard Mako's growl echoing and panicked. "And it's a mad one! A very, very mad one!"

"What should we do now?" Rook asked. "Eva is in big trouble!"

"Then what is everyone standing around for?" The group heard a voice and smiled as they saw who it was.

"SURI!" They said in unison as the medium sized Galvan came.

"Are we gonna save Eva or not?"

"YEAH!" They all agreed as they worked together to move the heavy stones away.

"Can I help, Suri?" Alan offered.

"Sure! But don't get in my way!" Suri ordered as she used her tools to do her work.

* * *

Mako kept on breaking the crevice until it finally crumbled to the ground, leaving Eva and Nights in the open, defenseless.

"I know she's here somewhere!" Mako focused his vision and saw Eva shaking and Nights growling while baring her fangs. "I see her, Tenten! I see her!"

"Congratulations." Tenten said placing himself beside his big partner. "Now sic her and remember to leave me some!"

Mako bared his fangs at her, until suddenly Noah positioned himself between Eva and Mako. "Back off, Jaw Mouth!" The aliens stopped attacking as the Orishan defended Eva. "The kid's a snack!_ I'm_ the meal!"

Tenten sneered as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, well I call you the first course! Tenderize him, Mako!" Mako pushed both Eva and Noah away from them.

Eva, Noah, and Nights ran ahead while the two enemy aliens chased them, but just as they were about to catch them in their grip, the cave wall blasted away and many rocks fell on Mako and Tenten, knocking them out.

Eva was relieved, but she ran to the opening of the cave wall and smiled as she saw her friends coming to her. "Rook! Suri, Lucky, Sasha, Sally, Akela!"

"You're all right!" Sasha happily cheered.

"We missed you!" Sally said.

"Oh, Eva!" Lucky yelled as he ran up to her arms and hugged her which Eva happily returned.

"Wait, how did you know where to find me?" Eva asked.

"Alan came and got us here. It's true she did." Akela pointed out to Alan who was busy hugging Nights. Eva then came towards her cousin.

"Thanks, Alan! I was afraid that maybe something bad happened to you! I'm sure glad you're okay."

Alan nodded his head and wanted to thank the other aliens for their help, but due to his fear of them, he avoided them. The aliens felt sad, but understood that he still needs time to adjust. Eva sighed as she hoped that he got used to them by now.

"Hello!" Noah came to joined them. "We got to get moving before that big mouth Piscciss Volann and his Sotoraggian friend wake up."

"Who's he?" Alan, Lucky, and Sally asked in unison the moment they saw the Orishan.

"I'll explain later." Eva said. "Now, come on!" She told everyone as they all left the area, not wanting to be near those two once they regain consciousness.

* * *

The kids and the aliens were together inside Noah's den where they are safe from harm.

"And then, the big mouth Piscciss Volann and the Sotoraggian were just about to have me, Nights, and Noah for dinner, when you guys came to the rescue!" Eva narrated the whole story that happened to her since the separation.

"You mean_ I_ came to the rescue!" Suri pointed out that she did the main work to free her friend.

"But Alan showed us the way!" Sasha reminded her.

"And you know you didn't come with us at first." Akela told Suri as well.

"So? I still got here, didn't I?" Suri stubbornly said as she came to Eva while Alan listened. "You should have asked your real friends to help you find the Star Flower in the first place." Alan felt bad about what she meant and turned away.

"Star Flower? What's this about a Star Flower?" Noah asked in confusion.

"I have to find it to help our friends who are sick with Dark Pox." Eva explained her reason to her Orishan friend. "That's why I was in the cave in the first place. I'm going to the Nightmist Forest to find the Star Flower."

Noah smiled. "Well, why didn't you say that in the first place? I know a shortcut." Everyone smiled as they heard the news.

* * *

**-At the Cave's Exit-**

Noah led everyone to the exit of the cave after taking his shortcut. "Noah, you did it!" Eva cheered.

"A way out!" Suri happily said while everyone enjoyed the fresh air.

"Thanks Noah! I was beginning to think that we are never getting out of that cave." Eva thanked her friend.

"I want you to take good care of yourself, Eva. You and your friends are awfully young to be out all alone." Noah warned his friend for her sake.

"I know, but it's just that I want to help my family, especially when one of them is extremely special to me." Eva solemnly admitted.

"Just do me a favor and stick together. You may be young and small, but together you're strong. And I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"Don't worry, Noah! We'll stick together." Eva said as she hugged a farewell hug to Noah who happily returned it. "And you're always welcome to come and visit us."

"I appreciated that, kid."

Everyone agreed. "We will stay together!" Rook answered surely.

"Goodbye, kids! Good luck!" Noah waved goodbye as he returned to his home deep into the cave.

"Goodbye Noah! Goodbye!" They all said their farewells to a good friend, but they know they'll meet again someday.

Alan then called his cousins. "Eva, Lucky, come and see."

"WOW!" Lucky said in awe as Eva was amazed by the scenery.

"It's pretty!" Sally admitted.

Everyone watched the scene before them. They saw a vast marshland caused by heavy rainfall, plenty of fog flying everywhere which is how the land got its name. There were deep green trees and various wet lands around them.

"Is...Is this it, Alan?" Eva asked Alan as she watched the gloomy forest with her own eyes.

"Yes, Eva. The Nightmist Forest."

* * *

**Longest chapter so far. Hope that everyone's enjoying the story.**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	8. River Recruit and Rescue

**I don't own Ben 10. Only the characters I had created.  
**

**Here's chapter 8.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 8: River Recruit and Rescue  
**

* * *

**-Nightmist Forest-**

Alan was leading the group inside the forest but it wasn't easy because of the foggy around them, so they took easy steps to avoid bumping into things.

"Stay close, everybody!" Alan ordered. "If you get lost in the mist, you stay lost."

Lucky shuddered as the area gave him the creeps. Eva saw her brother and comforted him. "Don't be afraid, Lucky, I am here with you."

"I'm not afraid. I'm terrified!" Lucky whispered the last part hoping that no one heard him. Suri stubbornly went ahead of Alan feeling confident in her sense of direction and leadership while Sasha accompanied her.

The others followed while holding hands in order to stay together. "How long until we find the Star Flower, Alan?" Eva asked.

"Not long now." Alan answered. Suri and Sasha were feeling kind of nervous as they heard various animal noises and screeches around them.

"AAHHH!" Sasha suddenly screamed in terror and ran ahead, dragging Suri with her.

"Stop, Sasha!" Suri yelled and Sasha did as she was told and a good thing too because they were at the edge of a cliff.

"What is it, Sasha?" Rook called out to her.

"Something slimy touched me." Sasha whimpered as she shuddered. Suddenly the fog got thicker and the group was losing sight of the girls

"Sasha! Suri!" Eva cried out to them. She heard Sasha scream as they disappeared from view.

"They disappeared!"Akela said in shock.

"Oh poor, poor Sasha and Suri!" Lucky lamented.

"We will find you Sasha and Suri! Don't worry!" Rook called out as they searched for their missing friends.

"Okay! Just hurry!" Sasha yelled out.

"Please!" Suri whimpered as she didn't like being lost. Suddenly like magic the fog disappeared, revealing the location of the girls.

"There they are!" Rook pointed out, but suddenly they felt the earth shaking. The group turned around to see a herd of Pyroxivors which are cow-like aliens with grey skin with brown patches, red eyes, and beaver-like teeth, heading towards them.

"Look out!" The group yelled in alarm as they ran out of their way and Suri and Sasha avoided them too. Eva and the others were alright until suddenly a wild Appoplexian appeared behind them and roared loudly.

The children ran away from the tiger-like alien in fear. The Appoplexian saw another of his kind roaring at it and charged toward him. Both Appoplexians started fighting against each other.

Lucky, Rook, and Akela cringed at the brutal combat. "I get headaches just by watching them fight!" Lucky shuddered.

Eva, along with Sally, Alan, and Nights, called the rest of them. "Come on. We have to find to find Suri and Sasha!"

As they ran, a sudden rain began falling on the land. "There's a tree we can hide under!" Alan pointed out to a big shady tree. Everyone ran towards the tree to shield themselves from the thunder and rain.

"I do not like it here! No wonder humans aren't allowed here!" Sally complained.

"The inhabitants themselves are dangerous enough!" Alan said. "The sudden weather changes and fog just makes this place worse."

Suddenly, everyone gasped as they heard something rustling. "What's that?" Akela asked.

"I do not know." Rook said as he readied his Proto-Tool and tiptoed towards the bushes. When the thunder and lightning clapped, something jumped on Rook as it ran away in fear.

"AAHH!" Sally screamed as the others were startled by the unknown creature as it hid in a flower patch. Nights followed it out of curiosity.

"Nights, come back!" Alan called her. Then the rain stopped and the sky cleared up as the clouds moved away, leaving the sun shining brightly.

Nights sniffed around the flowers until suddenly, the creature sneezed as it blew some flowers away, revealing himself. The creature turned out to be a puppy that was half the size as Nights. It was a silver brindle Akita Inu puppy with a curled up tail, pointed ears, blue eyes, and a brown nose. Nights wagged her tail as the puppy did the same. She licked the pup and he barked happily, knowing that there was a friendly dog like her.

"Aawww! Is this the creature that jumped on you, Rook?" Eva joked which made Rook nod in embarrassment. The puppy went towards Eva and it stood on its hind legs which Eva happily picked him up as it licked her.

"Look at you! Aren't you the cutest thing?" Eva cooed him.

"Where did he come from?" Alan wondered in amazement.

"Poor thing. He must be lost and alone." Sally said and then pleaded. "Can we keep him?"

"We can't leave him here. He'll starve or worse." Lucky explained.

Eva thought for a moment and smiled. "I don't see why not. Right now, he needs a name." She studied the puppy's silver fur covered with dark brindle like stripes. "I think I'm gonna call you... River. Because you're silver and the stripes look like a river."

"That is a nice name." Rook nodded in agreement. River liked his name as he barked and wagged his tail as Eva put him down.

Lucky walked towards River and asked. "River, have you seen our friends Sasha and Suri? They're a human and a Galvan."

River sniffed around until he pointed to his direction and barked loudly. "I think he found them!"

"I'll go take a look from up there!" Akela flew up and saw the girls. "I see them too!"

* * *

Sasha and Suri waited for their friends to come pick them up. They suddenly heard them calling out for them. "Sasha! Suri! Over here!"

"Hey, I see you!" Sasha and Suri happily waved them to their location. But then, the ledge gave out and the two girls fell into the raging river.

"HELP!" Sasha screamed in terror and Suri swam towards her. Suri coughed as the current was too strong for her.

"I can't see!" She yelled as the fog was thick.

The group saw the scene and Eva quickly took out a long rope from her backpack. "Hang on! We'll throw you down a rope!" She instructed as they all ran across the ledge.

"Hurry!" Sasha yelled as she grabbed a tree and held herself onto it as Suri caught up to her. They saw Rook throwing a rope lasso onto them.

"Sasha! Catch this!" Sasha immediately caught it.

"Great work, Sasha!" they cheered. But the tree broke away as the girls screamed and lost the rope. Luckily Suri caught it and grabbed Sasha with her hand.

"Come on! Let's pull them up!" Eva cried out as she grabbed the rope and started pulling it. "PULL!"

Alan, River, Nights and Akela pulled behind Eva. "PULL!" Rook, Lucky, and Sally pulled and walked backwards as they pulled harder. "PULL!"

Not far from them, the two hunters Mako and Tenten were swimming towards the girls as Tenten flew with his jet pack ahead.

Eva's eyes widen as Tenten flew on top of the rope. "YOU?!"

"Thanks for showing us that shortcut." Tenten snickered as he cut the rope with his lasers. "TO DINNER!"

"NOO!" Eva yelled as Sasha and Suri screamed as they swam away with those two going after them.

Mako swept forward until a log floated in front of them. "Gotcha!" Mako grabbed the log with its jaws, thinking it was the girls, but spit it out in disgust once it knew it wasn't them.

"You bumbling buffoon!" Tenten argued. "That wasn't food! That was a log!"

"I thought it tasted funny!" Mako admitted his mistake. Suddenly a rock hit on Mako's head. "Ow! You hit me!"

"I didn't!" Tenten defended himself until he snickered. "That's not a bad idea." Then another rock hit him hard on the head. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Do what?" Mako angrily questioned his friend until a rain of rocks of all sizes started showering on them.

"THAT!" Tenten shouted as he shielded himself from the stones and growled. "Oh, it's those rotten little kids!"

* * *

From up the ledge, Eva, Lucky, and Sally were throwing rocks at them while Akela, the dogs, Rook, and Alan helped. Alan then gasped as he saw Sasha and Suri holding on a rock in the river as they screamed. He knew that he had to do something and fast.

"You guys keep them busy. I'll save the girls." Alan said as he rolled his chair towards them.

"Alan, No!" Eva warned him. "It's too steep!"

"You'll fall!" Akela cried out in alarm.

Alan carefully tried to roll down to a ramp down the cliff. "Don't worry, I..." But like his friends said, it was too steep that he fell down the ramp and off his chair near the edge of the river.

Tenten saw Alan fall and liked how the situation went. "How nice. Desert!" He said, eying on the boy. "Head for shore, Mako. My sweet tooth calls."

"But Tenten, you know the routine! Dinner first, then desert!" Mako reminded him.

"What are you? My mother? Come on!" Tenten shouted as he flew ahead on his jet pack.

"ALAN!" Eva called out to her cousin, trying to wake him up from his fall.

"Watch out!" Lucky yelled in alarm.

"Wake up!" Rook called out to him as he tried to warn him.

Alan groaned as he tried to regain his consciousness from the fall. He heard his friends voices and woke up. He gasped as he saw Tenten heading towards him but he quickly dodged by ducking his head and Tenten crashed right into the tree.

Alan laughed at the bad guy. "Missed me and now you gotta kiss me!" He said as he heard Tenten mumbling in anger. Alan then dragged himself despite his legs into the water and on top of Mako who was swimming by.

"Sasha! Suri, I'm coming for you!" He yelled out as he held on to Mako's light antenna as Mako tried to shake him off. The girls were shocked by Alan's bravery and they both grabbed his arm when he passed next to them.

Mako, angry by the hitchhikers, swam roughly while the kids screamed as they held on to him. Then the kids saw Akela flying by.

"Need a lift?" He smiled as he grabbed Alan, Suri, and Sasha out of danger while Mako has bumped right into a tree.

"Hurry, Akela!" Sasha said as she held on to him,

"Don't worry, Sasha!" Suri assured her. "Piscciss Volanns can't climb!"

Mako groaned in anger and pain as he watched his meal get away from his grasp. His partner, who was stuck in the tree he crashed in, wasn't too happy either.

"You let them get away!" Tenten growled.

"Me? It was your fault!" Mako argued as he got out of the water.

"You're dreaming! Now be quiet!" Tenten shouted angrily.

"You be quiet!" Mako growled.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're the one with the big mouth!" Tenten argued.

"Oh yeah, well I outta..." Mako argued back.

* * *

Akela dropped the girls and Alan down on the cliff where their other friends are and then came back with Alan's wheelchair so that he may sit on it.

Suri panted heavily as she was scared out of her wits. She and Sasha then saw Alan rolling his chair to them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Suri and Sasha nodded their heads. After all that, Suri realized that Alan was a very brave boy, risking his life for her even though she treated him badly.

"Thanks Alan." She managed to say.

"You're welcome." Alan blushed as he smiled.

Suri smiled and then called out to her friends. "Hey guys! You don't have to worry anymore! Alan and I are friends!"

Everyone cheered for the big news as they regrouped.

* * *

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**

**neomoon585**


	9. It takes All Sorts

**I don't own Ben 10. Only the characters I had created.  
**

**Here's chapter 9.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 9: It Takes all Sorts  
**

* * *

**-Nightmist Forest-**

The group kept on to their search for the Star Flower. Alan, relieved to know that he has his friends for support, had given him confidence to explain the reason he was distant of his new alien friends.

"So you see, with everything that happened to my parents, I never got to know anyone but my cousins and Nights. I used to blame the aliens for what happened to my father and stayed away from them."

The aliens felt sorry for Alan as they listened. Eva, Lucky, Sasha, and Sally also understood the way he felt since they were orphans like him. River and Nights stood loyally by Eva and Alan by their side as they walked.

"But after everything that's happened, I know now that it's great to have all kinds of friends in all shapes and sizes too." Alan happily admitted as he realized that having friendships with diverse species is better which made the others smile in return. Alan then begins a song about how different sorts of people help make life interesting.

**_It takes all sorts  
to make a world  
Short and tall sorts  
large and small sorts_**

**_To fill this pretty planet  
with love and laughter  
To make it great to live in  
tomorrow and the day after_**

Eva then joined in as she saw a butterfly flying by while River jumped happily.

_**It takes all types**  
**without a doubt**  
**Dumb and wise types**  
**every size types**  
**To do all the things**  
**that need to be done**_

Akela and Lucky joined in as well as they sang a verse together.

**_To make our life fun  
Find our place in the sun_ **

Alan continued on with his song from there as he rolled next to a rock.

**_And the brightest way  
the rightest way_**

**_According to reports is simply to  
take all sorts_**

Suri then sang along as she stood by Alan.

**_It takes all sorts  
to make our day_ **

Sasha: **_Smart and slow sorts_ **

Sally: **_High and low sorts_ **

Alan and Suri did a duet together.

**_To make the world we live in  
a place worth being  
to try and make our future  
a future really worth seeing_ **

Everyone came across a calm river as they sang while they intend to cross it.

**_We need all types to make our way_ **

Eva sang as she hopped on the stones in a river.

**_Tried and true types_ **

Lucky followed Eva and jumped into the water, splashing Eva.

**_Me and you types_**

The group rapidly crossed the river while splashing themselves in the process, but they didn't care one bit.

**_To create a world  
that's truly worthwhile  
That knows how to smile  
how to do things in style_ **

Alan happily rolled ahead while Nights joined his side.

**_So the surest  
and securest way  
which everyone supports is simply to_ **

Everyone sang the final verse together as they joined hands.

**_Take all sorts_**

The group kept on walking while the sun still shone in the sky, hoping to find the flowers soon.

* * *

On the edge on the river, Mako was resting by the shore while Tenten waited impatiently in the tree he was still stuck in.

"Stop your panting, Mako, and get me out of here!" Tenten angrily shouted at his partner.

"Get yourself out!" Mako answered by in annoyance.

"And ruin my armor? Listen, Sushi, we got to find those kids and you can't do it without me!" Tenten growled.

"Okay." Mako calmly answered as he opened his jaws as he snarled.

Tenten gasped as he guessed what Mako intended to do. "Mako, remember the good times we had!" He screamed in alarm as Mako then bit off the bottom part of the tree, barely missing him.

"Not so close next time, pea brain!" Tenten angrily shouted.

Mako spit out the bark and then jumped and bit of the top part, thus releasing Tenten out of it. Unfortunately, Tenten still has a bit of the tree around his neck.

"Now look what you've done! How are you gonna fix this?" Tenten argued. Mako licked his lips and opened his jaws while Tenten panicked. "No, Mako!" He tried to remove the piece himself. "It's alright! NOO!"

But it was too late as Mako bit off the last piece off his neck. Tenten stared furiously at Mako as that last attempt has cracked his armor in pieces.

* * *

It was nighttime and the two hunters went out to search for the kids that made their hunt miserable. They had no luck as they kept walking.

"Tenten, we've been searching for these kids for hours. How about resting the eyes?" Mako complained as he was getting drowsy.

Tenten yawned as he believed that he needs a rest as well. "You're right, Mako. You keep going while I take a little snooze. You can carry me as well." He shut off his jet pack as he landed himself on his partner's back.

"But...but!" Mako argued in surprise as he carried his partner.

"Hey! Hey! Who is the eyes around here?" Tenten reminded Mako as he is the one with perfect vision.

"Tenten, you know I can't see!" Mako said.

"Yeah, but if you keep moving, we're bound to bump into something sooner or later. Good Night!" Tenten said as he dozed off.

Mako growled in frustration. "One of these... Doh!" He said as he bump into a tree. "Days, Tenten,... Doh!" he bumped into a tree again. "One of these..." he bumped into another tree.

"Oh forget it!" He managed to say until he once again bumped into a tree.

* * *

**I don't own the song "It takes all sorts", but it is one of my favorites.  
**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**

**neomoon585**


	10. Star Flowers

**I don't own Ben 10. Only the characters I had created.  
**

**Here's chapter 10.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 10: Star Flowers  
**

* * *

**-In a meadow, Nightmist Forest-**

The group had finally reached an unknown meadow that had tall grass, plenty of flower buds, a single tree, and various water sources. It wasn't long that Suri started complaining.

"When are we gonna get there? I'm tired and my feet hurt!" She moaned as she was exhausted from the day's walk. The others were getting tired too but they didn't complain.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry!" Lucky said. Eva then reached into her backpack and took out a cookie for him which he happily accepted it as he started munching it.

"I know, Suri, but we have to keep going!" Eva said to her Galvan friend. "We have to find the Star Flower for Thowra, Faron, and the others too." She then turned to Alan who was busy studying his map. "We are almost there, aren't we Alan?"

"I think so." Alan doubtfully said. He sighed as he admitted. "But you see, I never really seen the Star Flowers for myself before."

Eva's eyes opened wide in shock. "You haven't?" Alan sadly shook his head. "Ooh." She moaned sadly as she thought it was hopeless now.

Then Sally started to yawn loudly. "I'm very, very tired. I am." Then Akela, Rook, and the dogs started to yawn too.

Eva yawned as well. She must admit that this journey had drained most of their energy away. "Maybe we should rest for a while."

Everyone agreed as they lay down and slept together. Lucky slept beside Akela, Rook beside Sasha and Sally, River and Nights against each other, and finally Eva besides Suri until she kindly let Alan sleep between to keep himself warm.

As they all slept, they haven't noticed that the full moon was shining the night sky as stars started to appear as well. Suddenly, the flower buds started to bloom all over the meadow. The flowers all had bright shining white petals that looked like stars. In just a few minutes, the whole meadow was full of white flowers that glowed brightly around the kids.

The light woke up River and Nights who wagged their tails in happiness. River then came over to Sasha and licked her face as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Five more minutes Rachel." She said in her sleep as she dosed off. Nights then nudged her towards the flower and then opened her eyes to it. "How pretty. A white flower." She said sleepily until she realized what it was. "White flower! Nights, River it is the Star Flower!" She then happily called out to everyone who was still sleeping.

"Wake up! Wake up everybody! We were looking for the Star Flowers, but the Star Flowers found us!" She giggled. Everyone woke to their surprise to be surrounded by the Star Flowers they had been searching for.

Eva smiled greatly that their search was over and her hope grew. "We found them, Thowra!" She whispered in relief as everyone cheered for their success.

* * *

It was time to return home. Eva had her backpack filled with the Star Flowers her friends helped collect. They all began their return journey back home.

"If we keep going like this, we can make it home by morning." Eva said to the others behind her.

As they kept walking, Tenten suddenly pops out of the grass in front of them. "SURPRISE!" The kids gasped in alarm while they stopped. "You're not going anywhere but the inside of our stomachs, right Mako?"

Then as he asked, Mako appeared next to him, growling in hunger. The kids screamed in terror and ran away with the villains chasing them. Eva, Sally, Lucky, Akela, and River hid themselves behind a huge rock while the others, to the trees.

"They're hiding here somewhere." Tenten wondered as he looked around. "I bet it's behind that boulder."

"What boulder?" Mako confusingly asked since his eyesight is poor.

"Never mind! Just stay close to me. I'll flush them out and you nabbed them." Tenten whispered as he flew ahead while Mako followed quietly.

Sally listened behind the boulder while the others waited. She shushed them as she checked to see if the coast is clear. Then out of nowhere, Tenten appeared and grabbed Sally as they screamed in surprise.

"Lookie what I got, Mako!" Tenten proudly showed his catch as Sally grunted from her grip. Mako wanted a bite out of her, but Tenten flew away from him as Sally screamed.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Mako angrily asked.

"Because this small snack is barely enough for me!" Tenten tighten his grasp on Sally. Mako tried to get a piece for himself but his partner always gets away.

"You are so selfish!" Mako declared.

From behind the rock, Eva and the others were watching the whole thing in fear. "What do we do?" Lucky asked Eva.

Akela got an idea and motioned River to follow him. He then turned intangible and flew behind Tenten who argued. "I am not! You're the one who's selfish!" Akela grabbed one of his throwing knives without anyone noticing while River positioned himself near Tenten.

"She's mine and that's final!" Tenten was about to hurt Sally until River jumped and bit his hand hard, releasing Sally in the process. "Ow! Get off, Mutt!"

As River let go off Tenten, Akela then used the knife and stab Mako on the foot and flew away. Mako growled in pain and realized that the knife was his partner's and angrily thought that Tenten attacked him.

"TENTEN!" He growled as he crept closer to Tenten who shuddered in fear. Sally, River, and Akela joined Eva as she hugged Sally.

"Are you okay?" Sally nodded. "Let's go!" Eva whispered as they went to join the others to the trees.

Tenten tried to reason with Mako. "Honest! It wasn't me!"

Mako tried to attack his partner until they heard the children hiding in the trees and angrily chased them. "There they are!"

The children screamed in terror as they ran away from the two aliens. They reached a log bridge over a river and attempted to cross it.

"Stick together, everybody!" Eva told the others. Then one of her flowers dropped from her backpack and landed on the bridge.

"Oh no!" Lucky saw this and went back for it. "Come back flower. We must stick together." As he tried to reach for the flower, he saw Mako and Tenten closing in on him. He yelled as he grabbed the flower and ran.

Eva heard her brother in trouble. "LUCKY!" She then gasped in horror as Lucky was grabbed by Tenten and flew away. Everyone gasped until Akela flew up to rescue him.

"I'll save you, Lucky!" Akela said. He tried to grab Lucky but missed.

"DAD!" Lucky cried out for his adoptive parent as Tenten gripped tightly on his prey.

"Get away! Go on! Leave me alone!"

Akela grabbed Lucky and tried to set him free. "LET GO!" He ordered as both he and Tenten pulled Lucky against each other. Then the Sotoraggian grinned evilly at Akela.

"You want him? Here!" He quickly let Lucky go which surprised Akela and fell down the river. Akela gasped as he saw Lucky yelled and crashed into the river with a big splash.

"NOO!" Eva screamed in fear for her brother. Akela flew down to check for Lucky.

"Lucky!" He cried, but the only thing that came out was the flower Lucky was holding. "Lucky." Akela whispered as he feels the worst.

"Oh no!" Alan silently said as the others watched with worry.

Then suddenly Mako bursts out of the water while holding an unconscious Lucky in his jaws. Akela gasped in terror and tried to reach him. "Put my son down!"

But Mako used his tail and splashed Akela away with force. Mako stared hungrily at the Splixson while Tenten joined him.

"You got him, Mako!"

"I did? Then he's mine!" Mako then threw Lucky in the air and opened his jaws wide.

The kids gasped at what was about to happen. "Lucky!" Eva cried out.

"Wake up!" Sally yelled.

"Look out!" Alan cried.

"LUCKY!" Everyone cried out to him. After hearing them, Lucky finally regain consciousness before he headed right into Mako's jaws. He reacted quickly by grabbing a branch from a tree, avoiding being food.

Mako growled as he attempted to grab his prey out of the tree while Lucky held on tight to the tree in fear.

"We got to do something!" Eva exclaimed as she took evasive action. "Come on!" She then attempts to climb down the river with Sasha behind her.

"You're next, my little diet delights!" Tenten sneered as the others glared at him. The Sotoraggian chuckled evilly, but he didn't notice Rook turning his Proto-Tool into a staff and swatted him away with it.

"Never mess with my family again!" Rook declared sternly.

The force made Tenten fall into Mako's jaws instead of Lucky who feared that he was going to eaten. Fortunately for Lucky, Mako swam away and he was saved by Akela who grabbed him away from danger.

Mako was about to swallow his 'prey' until Tenten yelled from inside of his mouth. "Don't swallow, Mako! It's me, Tenten!"

"Tenten?" Mako asked in shock.

"OPEN UP, YOU IDIOT!" Mako opened his mouth and Tenten flew quickly out of there as he gasped in shock.

"You almost ate me!"

"But it was an accident, Tenten. I didn't see you." Mako tried to apologized, but Tenten furiously stated.

"Of course you didn't see me. You can't see your own teeth at the end of your face! You're useless!"

"Useless?" Mako angrily stated. "Without me, you'll starve!"

"I would not!" Tenten denied.

"You would too!" Mako argued.

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not! Would not! Would not!"

"Would too! Would too! Would too!"

"THAT'S IT, MAKO!" Tenten didn't take this anymore.

"I had it with you, Tenten!" Mako declared.

"From now on..." Tenten decided.

"I'M GOING IN ALONE!" They both answered back to each other. As Tenten flew to the other direction, he gasped as what Mako intended to do.

"No!" He cried as Mako swatted him away by using his tail. He yelled as he flew to parts unknown.

"That will teach him." Mako said to himself as he headed down to shore. As he reached there, he heard something growling. "Huh? Who's there?" he nervously asked. It was then he realized that he accidentally came across a clan of Vulpimancers as they roared.

Mako panicked as he ran away in terror while being chased by the beast while calling his partner's name. "TENTEEEN!"

* * *

**That's the end of those two villains, but the children still have their mission to finish.**

**Find out more next chapter.**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**

**neomoon585**


	11. Journey's End

**I don't own Ben 10. Only the characters I had created.  
**

**Here's chapter 11.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 11: Journey's End  
**

* * *

"Lucky!" Eva was relieved as she went to check on Lucky when Akela brought him up from the river.

"Are you alright?" Alan came over, worried for his cousin and friend.

"I think so." Lucky said as he rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, Lucky." Akela spoke. "It's over. You're safe now."

"Yeah. Thanks to Rook and Akela." Sasha happily said as Rook blushed in embarrassment.

"It was nothing." Rook admitted.

"I'm glad we're all okay. Now let's go home, everyone." Everyone agreed on that idea as they headed for home. Lucky then came towards Akela and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything." Lucky thanked in gratitude as Akela smiled as he returned the hug.

"Anything for my family."

"I was wondering: would you carry me on you back? All this adventure has tired me out." Lucky asked his foster parent.

Akela smile as he couldn't refuse such an offer. "Sure. Hop on." Akela pulled Lucky up on his back while he walked.

Alan saw the touching moment and smiled softly. "I'm surprised that they are close despite being different species."

"That's because it takes the heart of a loving person to be a great parent or family member." Eva explained to him. "We don't care what they look like, as long as they love and care for us. That is what's important."

"Like Rachel, Kari, and even Faron?" Alan asked her.

"Of course. Faron is special and I'm sure he'll be a great dad someday." Eva smiled as she picked River up who licked her face. "Just as I'm sure that there is always room for one more member in this family, even pets."

Alan smiled as he agreed to her words. "Do you think that everyone will like aliens just as I do now?"

"I hope so. The world is changing now. Who knows? Maybe humans and aliens will live peacefully in the future someday." Sasha hoped as everyone agreed.

* * *

**-Jockling Mansion-**

When morning came, the group returned home at the gate of the mansion.

"We're home!" Suri cheered as they are finally back home where they belong.

"Yeah." Eva softly said as she sighed. "I hope Thowra and the others are still..." She didn't bother to finish her sentence but the others understood how she felt.

Rook Blonko placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Eva. We should hurry."

She agreed as they went through the entrance towards the mansion. Tina, who was outside playing with Nova and Kopa, saw them coming and happily called out to Rachel. "Rachel! Amy! Kari! They're back!"

* * *

**-Med room, Jocklin Mansion-**

Kari, Amy, and Rachel were checking on Thowra, Faron, Whampire, and the other sick aliens as they watched with worry.

"Kari." Kari heard a soft voice and realized who it was.

"Eva?" She saw Eva by the doorway with Alan, Lucky, Rook, Sasha, and Suri.

"We found the Star Flowers, Kari and Rachel." Eva said as she opened her backpack to reveal the bunch of flowers they collected from the forest. Kari, relieved that they are okay, went to her siblings and hugged them tight while Rachel happily hugged her sister.

"Oh, Eva!" Kari cried as Eva hugged her too. "You're all safe."

"We were all so worried and afraid!" Rachel said as she then hugged Rook who happily returned it.

"Is... Thowra and the others okay?" Eva asked.

Rachel turned her heads at the sick aliens with pity. "They're so weak. They are holding out on their own but barely."

"Don't worry Rachel." Suri said. "The Star Flowers will make them well again. Azmuth said so."

"I hope he was right." Kari said as she looked at her friends. "And I hope it's not too late."

Eva nodded. "Come on. Let's hurry."

* * *

Suri, Rachel, Kari and Eva helped each other under Suri's instructions from Azmuth as they made the antidote. By cutting the white petals of the Star Flower and brewing them, they managed to finish making the cure.

Eva gave the medicine to Thowra, while Sasha gave it to Thowra, Alan to Faron, Amy to Snare-Oh, Kari and Rachel gave to the rest of the others as well. Thowra and the aliens ate the medicine completely while Rachel watched along with the others.

Eva stared at Thowra but he didn't move a muscle. "Nothing's happening." She sadly said.

"It might take some time, Eva. We'll get some food and let them rest." Kari softly said. "They ate the flower as much as they could. Now all we could do now is wait."

"You go. I'll stay." Rachel insisted on staying in order to check on all the others and be with Eva, Sasha, Alan, Lucky and the dogs. Then Kari, Rook, Sally, Suri, Akela, and Amy left the room to get something to eat.

Eva held Thowra's hand in sadness until she started to cry. Alan rolled his chair next to her for comfort. "You did all you could, Eva."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough." Eva cried. Rachel softly came to her.

"Why don't you tell them about your trip? I'm sure they can hear you."

Eva sniffed as she dried her tears. "Okay, I'll try." She then sat beside Faron and Thowra while Lucky sat next to her. "Thowra, Faron. It's me Eva and Lucky and Alan are with me too. Thanks to our friends, both old and new, we managed to succeed in getting the flowers for you. I also met an Orishan named Noah who helped me when I was alone."

"We also found and brought home a new friend too." Lucky said as he picked up River. "He's a silver Akita puppy and his name is River. If you get better, we can keep him and we can play together. I bet you would like that."

Alan crept closer to Faron and softly spoke to him. "Faron, it's me Alan. If you could hear me, I want you to know that I finally accepted the aliens as my friends and part of my family. I hope that you feel better because I would like to get to know you better too. You know, out of all the aliens here, I always like you best."

Rachel listened to their story and realized how much they have grown, especially Alan.

Without knowing, Eva suddenly felt a soft hand touch on her cheek. She gasped and saw Thowra awake from his rest. "I was hoping to wake up and see your face again."

Eva smiled with joy as happy tears fell from her face. "You're okay!" She then hugged him as he accepted it. Lucky cheered while Alan and Rachel smiled in relief.

Alan suddenly felt his hand wrapped by a tendril and turned to see Faron waking up and looking up to him. "Well, hello Alan."

"Hello yourself, Faron." Alan happily answered, relieved to see him well.

"Did you really mean what you said a minute ago?" Faron asked.

"Of course I did. I was afraid that I was going to lose another family member." Alan explained as he shed a couple of tears. "I lost my parents, but I'm glad I didn't lose you."

Then miraculously, all the other aliens were starting to wake up. Lucky cheered while Sasha hugged Whampire who was surprised by the sudden force.

"Their fevers' broken!" Sasha said to Rachel after checking their foreheads.

"How are you all feeling?" Rachel asked Thowra.

"Much better now. I think that Eva's white flowers are working." He answered.

"Does that mean my sisters and I won't be leaving the mansion after all?" Lucky hopefully asked the Vladat.

"That's right." Thowra nodded in agreement. This made Lucky ran out the door to tell everyone who were waiting outside the news.

Lucky found them on the kitchen as Rook saw the young Splixson coming in. "Lucky?"

"THEY'RE ALRIGHT. THOWRA AND THE OTHERS ARE GONNA BE ALRIGHT!" Lucky happily announced.

Everyone cheered as the celebrated their achievement while the others came upstairs to check on them. But none of them were as happy as Eva. She managed to save not only her friends, but her loved one as well as she enjoyed the tender moment with him.

"It looks like those Star Flowers worked after all." Kari said to Lucky as they watched their happy sister.

"I guess, but maybe what really made our friends and family better was something even stronger than the flowers." Lucky said as he smiled.

* * *

**Mission accomplished! The aliens were saved and the family was back together! Just one more chapter to go!**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**

**neomoon585**


	12. The Love of a Family

**I don't own Ben 10. Only the characters I had created.  
**

**Here's the final chapter.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends Come in All Sorts**

**Chapter 12: The Love of a Family  
**

* * *

**-Outside the Jockling Mansion-**

The next day, there was a big party outside the mansion. It was a celebration for not only the recovery of their friends, but also for Alan becoming an official part of the family. There was a big table full of food, treats, and sweets. There was also balloons, games, streamers, and everyone was invited and having fun.

Rachel and Kari were laughing while their Revonnahgander fiancés were arm wrestling. Snare-Oh and Amy were playing with Tina and Sally while Akela played catch with Lucky. Suri and Nova were chatting while Sasha was with Whampire under a shade of a tree. Thowra was throwing a Frisbee which River caught easily as Eva watched happily. River has a blue collar with a license on him now that he's now an official member of the family. The other aliens are either chatting with their loved ones, eating, or laughing as they enjoyed the party and even Azmuth was in it too.

Kari then saw Sergeant Williams coming with Alan, Faron, and Nights. On Faron's hand, he showed her the adoption papers for Alan. She and Eva happily came over to them and hugged them.

"How did it go?" Kari asked them.

Sergeant Williams smiled and spoke. "The papers are signed and Faron is now the father and legal guardian of Alan."

Eva and Kari smiled at the news. "That's wonderful, Alan."

"Thanks, guys. I'm sure glad that I'm not alone anymore now that I have you two, Lucky, Nights and everyone else here as my family." Alan was pleased.

"And I'm so lucky to have both earned a hero and a son in one day." Faron said as he ruffled Alan's hair and petted Night's head too. Then they heard Rachel calling them.

"Ice cream sundaes everyone! Akela helped Nova made the chocolate and marshmallow sauce." Akela blushed at the remark.

"So I like bake." He admitted.

"Oh boy!" Lucky couldn't wait for the ice cream.

"Isn't it amazing how well our friends are doing after the Dark Pox, Master?" Suri asked Azmuth respectively.

"I must admit. It is a miracle, all right." Azmuth wisely said.

Kari, Alan, and Eva then came over to the table. Seeing all the happy faces of everyone made Kari remember of her old family as she spoke to her friends. "You know, I remember telling my cousin about our past life in England when we lived with our parents. I kept myself from thinking about that terrible day when we lost them and the time my siblings and I spent with our horrible aunts." Eva and Lucky listened to Kari as they understood what they had endured in the past. "But when I see everyone's smiling faces, the memories had come back to me."

"We know how you feel, Kari." Alan said as he lowered his head. "I always thought about my parents and how much I miss them."

"Oh, Alan." Eva softly said as she comforts him.

"Don't worry, kids. We'll look after you all." Faron spoke as everyone agreed to him.

"Yes, and we'll help you and each other." Rachel spoke clearly. "The last few days made me realized how much you all mean to me and how much I love all my family." She said as Sasha gave her a big sister hug.

Alan nodded. "I'm glad you feel that way because I decided that when I grow up, I'll open up an orphanage for alien and human children everywhere and help them find good homes for them, if you guys don't mind."

"That's wonderful!" Eva cheered for her cousin as everyone agreed and hope for his success.

Thowra then grabbed a spoon and tapped it next to a glass to get everybody's attention. "I have my love Eva, Lucky, Alan and their friends to thank, you know. They're our heroes!"

"Eva and Alan are the real heroes. They were amazing!" Sally exclaimed as everyone applauded for their bravery and compassion which had save their friends after all.

Lucky then turned on the music on the stereo and all the alien couples danced together. Sally then came over to Alan and asked. "May I have this dance, sir?"

Alan was shocked at first but happily accepted. "Okay."

He danced very well with Sally despite being in a wheelchair, but Sally didn't mind at all. After they stopped dancing, he then spoke to her. "Hey, Sally, I have something for you." He then reached behind his chair and took out one of the Star Flowers he saved and handed to her.

She gasped. "A Star Flower? But I thought they were all gone."

"It's okay. They were some Star Flowers left over and Eva and I decided to plant them in Kopa's garden for future emergencies. She also said I could give you one." He blushed as he continued. "You know, to remember the adventure by and for being my best human friend."

"I won't ever forget this adventure." She happily accepted the flower and gave a small kiss on Alan's cheek which he blushed. They soon heard Lucky cleared his throat and the two kids saw everyone staring at them with smiles.

"Well, what do you know?" Rachel said. "This family is just full of surprises!"

Everyone laughed as they enjoyed the rest of the party. Alan knows now that he'll never be sad and alone again as long as he is with his new family.

His friends showed him that love is very powerful, but the greatest love he ever received in his life was their love for him.

The love of a family... His family.

* * *

**And that is the end of "Friends Come in All Sorts". I wish to extend my thanks to all readers and reviewers out there, especially to GoldGuardian2418, Skellington Girl, and guestsurprise whose reviews made this story a success! :)**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**

**neomoon585**


End file.
